


It's Just For The Case, Dean.

by friendlyneighborhoodassassin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, But they love him, Canon Universe, Case Fic, Declarations Of Love, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Homophobia, M/M, Other, Plot Twists, Possible Spoilers, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam is a Little Shit, Slow Build, Tour Bus, World Travel, blindsided!sam, but just for the case, but overall nice, cas is known as castiel winchester, maybe later wink wink, possible trigger warning for homophobia from some douches, sam might get into a relationship with someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodassassin/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a string of weird missing person filings, Sam and Dean find it all traces back to a gay tour group. Castiel and Dean have to be fake partners to get to the source of the case but will they really fall for each other in the process? Will Dean be able to handle those feelings? Will Sam find a little love of his own? Will Cas be able to keep up the lie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

"Dean, please." Sam quipped, "this is stupid. What if this guy isn't a demon?"

"Then we wasted some time but, if Cas was right, which he usually is, then we'd be stuck in a whole new boat," Dean gruffly answered. 

Slamming the car door, Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Dean on the other hand, stood outside of the car with the phone to his ear.  
"Come on, Cas. Pick up." He mumbled.

"Yes, Dean?" 

"Hey buddy, we need you at 5th and Raddy St. We've got a case and we need your help." 

After a brief pause from Cas, he answered, "Of course, Dean. I'll be there as soon as I can." 

Dean shoved the phone in his pocket and slid in the Impala. 

"He on his way?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean responded, turning the key and listening to his baby purr awake, "he's on his way now." 

After a short drive to get to the street corner they told Cas to meet them at, they saw him in his signature trench coat, waiting for them already. The brothers parked around the corner and walked up to Cas.

"What is the case?" Cas asked as they approached him.

"Well, nice to see you too." Sam snorted, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry, Sam, I was under the impression it was dire and needed to be handled quickly," Castiel's brow furrowed and he shuffled a little. 

"Well, it sort of is but what we have to do in this case is a little awkward, so we figured a little small talk couldn't hurt," Dean chipped in. 

Rounding the corner, they all got into the car and Castiel finally questioned what Dean had meant.

"What do you need of me?" Cas asked, once the car was started up.

"There is this string of strange missing person filings in a famous bus tour company. We have done a little research and check this out," Sam handed Cas the folder of information, "we think its probably a witch or demon or something like that." 

Cas read over the research and flipped pages until he was satisfied, "I see, it would seem to have a supernatural root. I don't understand how I could be of assistance in this case though, Sam. You know I can't hunt like the two of you now." 

"We know that, but... Well its a gay couples touring company," Dean responded, bluntly.

"Ah, then the two of you will be attending it posing as a couple?" Cas asked, handing Sam the folder back.

"Hell no, we're brothers, we'd have to pretend to be a couple and that's just... That's too weird, even for us," Dean laughed.

Cas stepped out of the car and followed the two of into the motel room and once the door closed the conversation resumed.

"I understand now. One of you wants me to pose as your lover." Cas calmly stated.

"Jeez," Dean pulled off his jacket and threw it onto his bed and plopped down on it, "way to put it, but yeah. Me. Were going to have to get tickets for this thing and pretend to be a couple for a week."  
"Honestly, there have been worse cases than this. I am perfectly fine with pretending to be your partner and I might be able to help in some way with identifying the culprit," Cas shrugged.

Sam laughed, "of course he's okay with being your boyfriend."

"Shut the hell up, Sammy," Dean barked, pointing at him.

A/N: well, I personally cant wait for them to be a fake couple. Maybe a real one... Hah! So, gimme dem kudos, make alllll the bookmarks and carry on, my wayward son.

~Love,YourFriendlyNeighborhoodAssassin~


	2. 2

Drawing in a deep breath and stretching his arms and legs, Dean sighed and yawned blinking open to stare at the ceiling as he woke up enough to sit up.  
"Did you sleep well?"   
Jumping up and off the bed, Dean shrieked, as manly as possible, "Jesus, Cas, what the hell?!"  
"I'm sorry Dean, I know you don't particularly enjoy waking up to me but I assumed we should become adjusted to sleeping together before we leave today."  
"Funny I would've thought you two had that down already," Sam remarked, sipping on his coffee and research.  
"Oh, shut it, Sammy." Dean ordered, comically slapping the bed beside him and accidentally hitting Cas's upper thigh. Cas jumped slightly and quickly looked at Dean, like he did it to get his attention.   
"Sorry…" He mumbled, throwing back the covers on the side opposite Cas and rubbing his eyes to rid them of any traces of sleep.   
Dean is a planner to most extents. He doesn't mind the occasional plan change or quick decision but usually when a plan is made he likes it to stay that way.   
"The bus is going to leave today, Dean," Sam announced as Dean poured himself some coffee.   
"Today?" Dean, sipped at the disgusting, cheap, motel room coffee, cringed and sat the cup down, "when did it move from Thursday to today?"  
"Recently," Cas answered, "I called to confirm the times and tell a humorous story about the two of us, and they said today at 5 pm."   
Dean let out a heavy sigh and strode to the other side of the room to get fresh clothes, "I need to shower then, we are going shopping."

 

~Love, YourFriendlyNeighborhoodAssassin~


	3. 3

Once the water was warm enough, he shucked the last layer of clothing and stepped under the stream, relishing in the fact that this place has good water pressure.   
Lathering the soap, he thought about the fact that in a few short hours, he and Cas were going to be a fake couple. He hasn't done "fake couple" stuff much in his life and wondered what stories they could make up to insure that it felt like they had been together for a while.   
Maybe, he thought, he and Cas had gone to New Orleans together one winter. Cas had shown some interest I'm football and so Dean, being the amazing boyfriend he is got them tickets the the Sugar Bowl. After nachos, popcorn, and enough soda to create a new man made lake, they went back to the high class hotel and… What the hell? Okay. That was definitely off. Dean shook away the thought of Cas and him sharing a bed, willingly sleeping really close together. Intertwined even.   
After attempting, and failing to push the image of Cas and him intimately together, he blinked in surprise at the rather hard member showing attention at the thought.   
"Jesus, I need to get laid..." Dean mumbled rinsing his hair and turning the knob of the shower a little hotter.  
He let out a slow breath as he slid his hand down his chest to his still somewhat soapy cock. He took himself into his hand and slowly stroked, conjuring up images from the latest Busty Asian Beauties and letting his head loll back and pump himself furiously.   
He let his mind wander where it pleased with his eyes shut and before he realized he was vividly imagining Cas, himself, doing this to him.  
"Ah-" Dean felt himself grow impossibly harder,  
He could practically feel Cas's callused hand there, rubbing him, instead of his own. He imagined Cas would slowly slip to his knees and suck the tip into his mouth, he would be unsure but, so damn good, Dean could care less.   
"Cas!" He shrieked, doubling over as his orgasm ripped through him.  
Still stroking the after-waves from the most intense jerk of his life, he didn't notice the door open and Cas come in.  
"Dean?"   
"Jesus- fuck- Cas! Get out!" Dean's hand flew away from his still achingly hard dick and he turned away, "Cas what the hell? What- You can't just barge in like that, dude!"  
"I'm sorry Dean, I heard you call my name and I came to make sure you are alright," Cas said, still not looking away from Dean naked body.  
"Yes, Cas, I'm fine, for the love of God, please get out," Dean huffed.  
"Of course, Dean. We still need to shop though."  
"Yeah," Dean responded shortly, hoping Cas would leave.  
"Alright, Dean, we will leave when you are ready.  
Dean turned back around with the click of the door.

 

A/N: Sorry for the short chapters but I'll have another up tomorrow.  
~Love, your friendly neighborhood assassin~


	4. Getting Going

"Dean," Sam knocked on the window of the drivers side, "Just remember everything that you two talked about and don't do anything you shouldn't."

"Yes, father," Dean sighed, sarcastically. 

"I mean it, Dean," Sam opened the door, now. He pointed a finger at Dean, "Seriously, you can't screw this up."

"Sam is right," Castiel interjected, "we won't get another chance."

Dean slapped Sam's hand away jokingly, "I know that. What makes me the one everyone worries about, huh?"  
Sam and Cas both glanced at each, at Dean, then back at each other.

"Well, Dean," Cas started, "you tend to be a tad homophobic."

"Homophobic? How could you say that?" Dean retorted angrily, "have I ever done anything to anyone that would make either of you think that I was homophobic?"

"Well," Sam responded, " not particularly, but you seem to always have that vibe. I'm worry that you'll fail at this and not be able to keep up the facade."

Dean furrowed his brow, pulled a frown, and looked up at his brother. After that, he looked at the angel sitting next to him in a disappointing manner.

"I don't have anything against gays, Cas." Dean sighed, " and Sam, you should know that, remember Thomas?"

Sam opened his mouth to say something, closed it back then spoke, "Yeah, you two played football together out side and wrestled sometimes."

"Half right," Dean laughed, "we played football sometimes but we never wrestled."

Sam looked confused, "yes you did. I heard you guys."

Dean grinned and raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, we weren't wrestling, Sammy."

"What the hell, Dean?" Sam said, grossed out, "Seriously? You and Thomas screwed around with the door open while I was home?!" 

"Well you were supposed to stay downstairs," Dean laughed.

"Jesus, Dean!" Sam shook his head, closing the door.  
Dean laughed, turning the key in the ignition and pulling on his seat belt.

"I don't understand," Cas remarked, "were you and this Thomas boy wrestling or fornicating?"

"What the hell kind of word is 'fornicating', Cas?" 

"It implies sexual act-"

"I know what it means Cas," Dean responded, rolling down the window.

"Just don't forget to call me if you guys find anything," Sam ordered, sighing heavily, "Dammit, Dean, now I have to try and get that image out of my head."

Cas leaned over Dean to look at Sam and it didn't go unnoticed that he placed his left hand about an inch away from Dean's junk when he did. Dean blinked and looked at Cas who wasn't paying attention to him, "Sam, you know I will protect your brother if need be, correct?"

"Hey! I can protect myself, dick," Dean jerked to Cas and jabbed him in the side. 

"Thank you, Cas, I know you will," Sam smiled at him. 

"Shit, Cas, we gotta get out of here, it's almost four."

"See you, Dean, be careful." Sam bided, as he stepped away from the car.

After an uncomfortably silent half hour drive, they pulled into the gas station across from the bus station and building where they would be leaving shortly. 

"Dean," Cas asked slightly confused, "why are we stopped here? The garage is in front of the building."

Dean put the Impala in park and reached behind them to reveal a smaller duffle bag, "we can't go in these clothes." 

Cas mumbled a quiet 'oh' and opened the car door, following Dean into the men's bathroom. Dean sat the bag on one of the sinks and unzipped it.

"I fail to see how are clothing will effect our abilities to hunt this creature, Dean," Cas complained, watching Dean meticulously scan the clothes packed in the smaller bag and separate them into two piles. 

"Well, Cas," Dean responded, handing him a pile, "if we don't fit I'm we aren't going to be able to hunt very well and these clothes," Dean motioned down to his dirty clothes, "don't exactly scream gay couple with enough money to blow on a tour bus trip."

Castiel took off his jacket and watched Dean strip down to only his underwear and a white undershirt. 

"Could you not stare at me, Cas?" Dean said pulling on a blue plaid and buttoning it all the way. Cas couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Something funny?" Dean asked, slightly aggressively. 

"No, Dean, I've just never seen you wear your shirt like that." 

"Well, you better start getting dressed too, man. We need to leave soon."

Cas looked over his own pile and put on the rather well-fitted maroon long sleeve and pushed the sleeves up to his elbows. He reached over to find the dark blue, almost black jeans, and a pair of worn, fairly modern brown boots.

As Cas was tying the second boot he heard Dean sigh and puff out a laugh of discontent. He stood up next to Dean and now noticed his change of appearance from head to toe. Dean had a fashionable light leather jacket over the blue plaid and more surprisingly, very tight skinny jeans and matching leather oxfords. By far the most surprising changed aspect to Deans typical look, was the soft brown loose beanie and thick rimmed, black glasses. Cas blinked at this far differently dressed Dean and suddenly felt inadequate by leaps and bounds. 

"Do I look sorta gay?" Dean asked shuffling uncomfortably and pushing his glasses back up his ear, he mumbled the next part as he turned around, "does gay even have a look? Maybe they'll just think were trying to hard... Jesus, I look like a bad indie band reject…"

"You look stunning, Dean," Cas didn't hesitate to respond to Dean's self degradation. 

"Uh, thanks, Cas," Dean shoved all his dirty clothes into the duffle bag and picked up Cas' discarded clothing and stashed it as well. 

"The bus leaves in 15 minute," Cas reminded, watching Dean zip up the bag and sling it over his shoulder. He followed him out, back into the Impala and they backed out. 

Once they got inside the "waiting building" of sorts, they began scanning the room for potential warning signs of a creature being present. 

"You see anything?" Dean asks, nudging Castiel with his elbow lightly, to get his attention. 

"No," Cas' eyebrows tensed together some and he tilted his head looking puzzled, "I can see nothing with the naked eye."

"Everyone looks pretty happy," Dean remarked quietly grabbing Cas' hand and smiling at an older couple of women leaning against each other and smiling. 

"Are you the Winchesters?" 

Dean and Cas spun around to face an extremely smiley young woman with a high bun and clipboard.   
"Uh," Dean nodded, "that's us."

Dean gave this most sincere smile he could manage and pulled Castiel a little closer.

"It's so nice to meet you two! Let me see…" she looked down to the clipboard and ran her finger over about twelve sets of names until she stopped at Dean and Castiel Winchester at the bottom. They were the last ones to sign up. She slid a square, French-tipped nail across the line and looked back up, "you have been together for two years?"

"Yes," Cas smiled at her with a soft look.

"Great! Well, orientation is in about fifteen minutes in the common room, I'll see you both then," she strode past them both to chat with another couple.

"Well, she seemed nice," Cas remarked, letting go of Dean's hand and giving his bag to the man taking luggage to the bus. 

"Yeah," Dean agreed, "has Sam sent us anything yet?"

"Not yet," Cas got out his phone and checked the messages, "we've only been gone for about an hour or so, he'll text eventually."

Dean pushed his glasses up his face and grabbed Castiel’s hand, "Come on, let's go talk around."

A/N: OMG I AM SO FREAKING SORRY. Its been like a million years since I updated last. I will update again soon… im sorry…. *gross sobbing*   
~Love, Your Friendly Neighborhood Assassin~


End file.
